Missions Never Go As Planned
by miniotakuchan
Summary: A year has passed since Sawada Tsunayoshi has accepted the title of Vongola Decimo. But even now he is given a mission: attend the most difficult prep school in Japan- Kunugigaoka Junior High- for an unknown reason. He could always refuse but seeing as he has Reborn for a tutor... yeah, no. Not gonna happen. Rated T for safety. Currently no slash might change in the future.
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone and welcome to my story! I'm miniotakuchan, but y'all can call me Mini-chan if you want.**

**I'm excited to kick this off and finally get this out there for people to see. I'm very open to advice and honestly I'm looking for a beta reader so if you guys know anyone tell me in the PM. Also, I'll try and update this at least once every two weeks. I can't make any promises but that is the goal.**

**So this is going to be taking place a year after the Curse of the Rainbow arc for KHR and the beginning of AssClass. I'll try and keep every in character but don't be surprised in Tsuna is a little OOC.**

**So with all that out of the way...**

**Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own KHR or AssClass. These wonderful pieces of art have to go to Akira Amano and Yusei Matsui.**

* * *

**Prologue**

A soft knock echoed into the dimly lit office. Inside an kindly looking elderly man looked up from the multitude of papers scattered across his extravagant desk allowing his warm brown gaze to instead train on the oak doors. "Enter." He called.

Moments later one of the double doors swung open revealing a frantic, younger man. His tailored suit was crinkled in many places and his shoes looked rather scuffed despite the shine that marked them as barely used. In his shaking grasp was a single envelope, unharmed despite the deliverer's disheveled appearance. The older man's eyes widened, and he stood to approach the visitor. "Luca, what is this?"

"I-I apologize, Boss. I know I am out of line, but you need to see this." The younger man, Luca, practically sprinted to the man on the other side of the desk and handed him the envelope. On the front was the UN insignia.

The older man's eyes darkened. "Did this go through the proper channels?" His voice was low, barely noticeable by drastically different from his previous fatherly tone.

"Yes, sir. It was given to one of our men who is known by the government and he passed it along to the correct recipients. It only just got here this morning."

"Good." With that he tore open the paper to reveal the message inside.

_**To the Vongola Don,**_

_**I apologize for this intrusive and unprofessional inconvenience. My name is Giovanni Russo and I am the current representative in the UN for the honorable Italian government. As I am sure you are aware mysterious circumstance have recently resulted in the destruction of over 70% of the moon in less than a minute. Officially it is claimed that the cause is unknown, however it has been brought to our attention that there is in fact a perpetrator. A bizarre individual who claims that not only is he responsible, but also planning to do the same to Earth by the end of March this coming year. **_

_**Seeing as your Famiglia is currently the most powerful and influential in the world the UN has unanimously requested your aid in eliminating this threat to humanity's very existence. Should you choose to accept the reward for the death of this monstrosity is 81 million Euros**. The rest is up to you. **_

_**Should you ally yourself with the UN in it's goals all the information your men will need has been provided. **_

_**With respect,**_

_**Giovanni Russo**_

Minutes passed as Timoteo, Vongola Nono, surveyed all of the documents included in the letter; however, seeing as not much was provided to him it took far less time than he had previously expected. It appeared the target was taking up the role of teacher to a class of less than satisfactory students in a prestigious academy in Japan and as of yet showed no sign of an ulterior motive. Once he finished a small smirk crossed his lips.

"Luca send a message to my young successor. I believe I have a mission for him."

* * *

"Rise and shine, Dame-Tsuna!"

A low groan was all the young don was able to get out before suddenly the blunt end of a hammer found itself driving into his temple. "Itai!" He groaned curling up and grabbing his pained skull. Seconds passed and slowly so did the pain, and finally when the boy was sure that his head wasn't going to fall off he sat upright.

"Reborn! What do you want! It's not even morning yet!" Tsuna shouted at the tiny hitman sitting on the end of his bed. The baby just smirked at him before slapping the poor boy in the face with an envelope.

"I'm not the one you should be asking." With that the infant hoped down from the bed and sauntered over to the table where a cup of espresso laid waiting.

Grabbing the letter from his immediate vision, Tsuna finally got a good look at it. On the front was an oh so familiar crest. "Huh?" Quickly he ripped the envelope open revealing a letter and seconds later a single brilliant flame. "I-Its Jii-san!"

_**Tsunayoshi, **_

_**You have been making much progress as of late, and I would not be the first to claim you are proving my faith in you to be well placed. As such it has been decided that you shall be taking your first mission officially under the name of the Vongola.**_

"Wait… WHAT?!" Tsuna shouted. He looked to Reborn for answers only to see his home tutor drinking his damn coffee and ignoring him completely. "Mission!"

"Keep reading, Dame-Tsuna, you'll learn nothing if you stop halfway." Reborn stated causing Tsuna's face to twist in a frown. The brat didn't even look at him! With a sigh the boy returned to his letter.

_**I will simply get down to business. As of two days ago I was approached by the United Nations requesting aid from the Famiglia. This isn't an unusual occurrence as governments come to us occasionally for help with fugitives and the like, however this particular case is quite sensitive. As such I entrust this mission to you, my successor, as your first task as the protector of our Famiglia. **_

_**Starting tomorrow you shall be relocating to Tokyo in order to attend the Kunugigaoka Junior High School's E-Class. All the arrangements have been made and a car will pick you up tomorrow at six to take you to school. Please be packed by then. All will be explained in time. **_

_**Good luck Tsunayoshi-kun, I look forward to hearing your accomplishments.**_

_**Timoteo**_

Tsuna's eyes widened three times their normal size in the next few seconds as he read and reread the letter over and over. "HIIIIIEEEE! I'm transferring to Kunugigaoka! B-But that's the most difficult school in Japan! Why would Jii-san send me there?!"

A small smirk crossed Reborn's face. "Guess you won't know until you get there now will you, _Dame-_Tsuna." He _still _refused to give his youngest student a single glance as he sipped his coffee. Once he was done he set the cup down and finally fixed the boy with a mischievous look that chilled him to the bone. "Don't worry though. I'll be with you the entire time."

He couldn't help it. A nervous laugh forced itself from the brunette's throat and on instinct he pulled the covers closer to his body as if subconsciously begging for protection. Yes Reborn was just a baby, but that didn't ease his nerves one bit. He was still dealing with the Home Tutor from Hell after all. Finally, he let all thoughts of resistance slip away- he didn't want to endure Reborn's… training again- and climbed from bed. Hesitantly his gaze drifted to the night sky just outside his window and the deformed moon that had hung there since just a few weeks prior. Groaning he closed the blinds. He had a lot of work to do before tomorrow, and there wasn't time to stargaze. _'It's just a middle school. What's the worst that could happen?'_

* * *

****- So I actually looked it up online and found that about 81 million Euros is the equivalent of 10 billion yen. I may be wrong because you know... Google, so if it is don't be afraid to let me know! Also... what I would GIVE for that kind of cash!**

**Okay everyone here's the first little bit! I know it's short but I promise the rest will be a lot longer. I'll be uploading the next chapter in a couple of days. Please let me know what you think since the more reviews the quicker the updates. Also please keep all criticism constructive please. I understand that some people may not like my writing and that is perfectly fine. But please if you are going to review keep it polite, we are all friends here and this is just for fun. Thanks for reading!**

**-miniotakuchan**


	2. Chapter 1

**It's me again and I'm back much sooner than I had expected! Hello again! OH MY GOSH 60+ VIEWS IN A SINGLE DAY! HIIIIEEEEE! Thank you guys so much I love you all! **

**I tried my best to keep all of the characters as in character as I possibly could but seeing as this is my first story I might have made some people a bit OOC (especially Tsuna). This one is a LOT longer just like I promised. I have also decided to officially make this a weekly update on Wednesdays, so keep an eye out and ****please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or AssClass no matter how much I want to. Those rights go to Akira Amano and Yusei Matsui. *Cries in a corner hugging a Tsuna plushie* **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes and Strange Greetings**

The next morning Tsuna regretted his choice of words greatly.

There he stood, alone in a dense forest in his new uniform climbing a ridiculous amount of stair to his new class. The car- if he could even call that thing a car- had left him there with direction from Reborn that his destination was at the top and they'd be there at the end of the day. Should have been easy but no. Instead he was walking for what seemed like forever, and only now after who knows how long found himself close to the top. In the distance he could see a barren plain of lush green grass and beyond that a rundown school building that if he was being honest was quite intimidating on the beautiful landscape.

Subconsciously he found himself wishing that Gokudera and Yamamoto were there with him. Heck, even Hibari or Mukuro would have been better than this. Any thing just to keep him from jumping out of his skin. _'How long has it been since I've been without one of them? Nonono, Dame-Tsuna! You can't be thinking like that! You've got a job to do. It's just school!'_ He shouted at himself as he wiped sweat from his brow. _'Still, that was… rough…'_

_**Flashback**_

_**He hadn't known what he should have been expecting but when he'd answered the door at Gokudera's knock he'd been met with quite a sight. A sleek black limousine sat parked directly in front of his house. In addition to the very large vehicle were four suit clad men milling around the yard, and his intuition told him that those bumps under their jackets weren't just cigarette packs or lighters.**_

"_**Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Juudaime!" His silver haired friend all but shouted when he saw Tsuna's surprised face. **_

"_**Ohaiyo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed from Gokudera's side. "Nice ride, you goin' somewhere fancy?"**_

"_**Ohaiyo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Y'all are here early." Tsuna laughed, grabbing his suitcase from beside the door and stepping out onto the walkway. He watched helplessly as his self-proclaimed right-hand-man's eyes widened in utter surprise. A nervous laugh crawled from the brunette's throat, he really wasn't looking forward to this part. "Jii-san has a mission for me. I'm transferring to Kunugigaoka starting today. I told Okaa-san to tell you guys if you came by, what are you doing here?"**_

_**Yamamoto set his hand on Gokudera's shoulder with his goofy relaxed grin as per usual. "Ma ma, the kid called me this morning saying that he had a surprise. Same with him. Guess this is it, huh, Gokudera?" He laughed. **_

'_**Reborn! What are you thinking?!' The brunette shouted despite his friend's cheer. **_

_**Tsuna could tell that Gokudera wasn't taking the news very well though. His shoulders were shaking visibly with barely restrained… anger? He couldn't tell since the shine in his eyes betrayed sadness rather than rage. Suddenly he whirled around, glaring daggers at Yamamoto. "Can't you see how serious this is, you baseball freak?! The boss is going away WITHOUT us!" For an instant Tsuna could have sworn that the Rain Guardian's eyes hardened and his perpetual smile faltered before returning to normal. And even then it looked a little forced. Then in a second green eyes met brown, making him flinch back in a second of uncontrolled fright. "Juudaime, please don't do this! At least allow me to accompany you." **_

"_**I wish I could Gokudera-kun, but I couldn't ask you to leave school like that. It's not right. You either, Yamamoto." Tsuna explained trying his best to placate the pair. "You have a game in a couple weeks right? You'll have to leave the team if you come with me and I couldn't ask you to do that." Now it was official. Yamamoto's eyes darkened and his disposition did a complete one eighty. The tranquil rain was now depressing. "Seriously, I'll be fine. Jii-san's taken care of everything and I'll see you at the game so it won't be too long." **_

_**No one said anything for a few minutes. None of the three so much as moved. There was an unspoken consensus between them… all of them hated this. It was strange and abnormal, they'd gone through hell in the past year they'd been together and to be separated was… unnatural. **_

_**Another moment passed. Then finally Tsuna felt himself get pulled into what felt like a crushing bear hug. Which it was when it was Gokudera Hayato the fanatic and Yamamoto Takeshi doing to hugging. "Fine. But you better visit, Juudaime. And we'll be coming by over the weekend. And calling-"**_

"_**Okay, okay, I get it!" **_

_**Despite his tone though Tsuna was happy. Happy that his friends didn't want him to leave; but most of all that he had friends to begin with. **_

_**With that Gokudera practically pushed him into the limo, despite Tsuna himself being very opposed to the idea. The whole time the silver haired bomber was shouting things like "only the best for you, Juudaime!" and "It's a gift from Kyudaime, you have to accept!". Eventually it worked and Tsuna found himself waving goodbye to his family ( Okaasan, Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta) and Guardians as his armed escort brought him all the way to his current predicament. **_

'_They're trusting me to handle myself. I have to live up to their expectations! Even if I don't want to be, I'm the Vongola Decimo. I've dealt with a lot worse than this. I'll be fine.' _With that Tsuna sighed, readjusted his bag on his shoulder, stood up straight, and began his trek to Class 3-E.

...Only to wipe out as he tripped over his own two feet into the dirt path. _'Why me?!'_

**Meanwhile With Class 3-E**

The room was eerily silent.

Not a soul dared to move, let alone speak as each individual fiddled silently with the triggers of their respective firearms. The nervous energy was almost tangible as the students mulled over the last few details of their plan. Homeroom would start soon meaning so would their newest attempt to complete their mission. In other words, the government sanctioned assassination of one yellow faced tentacle menace AKA their teacher.

Closest to the window a boy with light blue hair tied in pigtails on top of his head stared at his desk intently. Something inside him was bugging him. A tugging feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite place, however a single thought came to mind. _'This isn't going to work. He would never fall for something like this.'_

Sighing the boy tried to calm his rising nerves. Turning he glanced out the window toward the clear blue sky above. It was honestly ironic that inside was so cold on a gorgeous day like that. Then he saw it. A flash of light brown just beyond the treeline, yet before he got a good look at it the color disappeared leaving nothing more than green foliage and dark shadows. _'Huh, must've been a trick of the light…'_

**With Tsuna **

When he'd finally pulled himself up off the ground he was happy to see his uniform wasn't filthy as he'd expected. After ensuring it wasn't damaged he brushed himself off and approached the building.

Before he even opened the door a man in a black suit and gravity defying hair similar to his own and a serious expression beat him to it. His body wanted to flinch back at the sudden expression, but his HI quickly reassured him. _'He looks scary, but he's much more kind than he lets on.' _The man's dark eyes met Tsuna's and the result was immediate. All previous fear the brunette felt was gone in a flash replaced with a sensation of calm security, "Ohaiyo, sorry if I'm late, sensei." He explained quickly giving the man a quick bow.

"I'm not your teacher, not yet at least so there's no need for formalities. You must be the new student; Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?" The man asked, eyes never leaving his.

"H-Hai."

The man's gaze scanned him quickly and Tsuna could only assume what he was thinking. After all he'd always looked dame, even if he'd toned his body a lot more in the past year. Oh well. It helps if people underestimate you, or at least that's what Reborn always said. A low sigh released from him. "My name is Karasuma Tadaomi, follow me. I'll show you to your class."

With that Karasuma turned and walked a bit further into the building, leaving a confused Tsuna just outside the building's threshold. Quickly Tsuna dashed to meet the man all the while allowing his HI to take note of his surroundings. The building was just as run down inside as it was outside. The windows were clean for the most part but a little old, you could see dust and water stains on the wood. The floorboards creaked in certain spots as sign of old age but Karasuma didn't seem to be nearly as bothered by that fact as Tsuna. The walls also were old and he was honestly surprised that the building was still standing. This was his new school?

Suddenly Karasuma stopped in front of a particular sliding door with the writing 3-E on the nameplate above the door. "This will be your classroom. The octopus should have started homeroom at this point so you'll have plenty of time for an introduction." The tall man's hand reached out for the door handle, intending to open it when a feeling of foreboding rushed through the Vongola Decimo, chilling his spine. Something was wrong.

"Don't open it!" Tsuna shouted rushing forward and grabbing the man's wrist. Karasuma stiffened and let out a startled sound at the boy's strong grip before the familiar popping of gunfire erupted from the classroom.

"Damn, get down!"

As fast as he could without his Dying Will Flames Tsuna pushed Karasuma to the floor and against the wall separating him from whatever threat was on the other side. After multiple attempts on his life in the past few months Tsuna had figured out how to handle these situations: get down and get out of the way. His normally warm eyes hardened and if you had looked closely you could tell his irises were fading from brown to their sharp calculating orange and a flicker of flame was forming on his forehead. Quickly realizing his slip Tsuna clenched his eyes closed willing the flames to quell and his eyes to return to normal. He could handle this without them.

**At the Door with Karasuma**

"Ohaiyo, sorry if I'm late, sensei!" A brown haired boy exclaimed almost as soon as he'd opened the door.

When he'd gone to meet the transfer he'd been surprised to say the least. The boy was tiny, about the same height as Shiota and the shorter girls if not shorter. His gravity defying hair was not helping his case. His eyes though were so wide and innocent that if he hadn't known better he would have assumed the boy was terrified; the only thing saying otherwise was the fact that the child didn't so much as flinch when he fixed him with a stern glare. Physically he looked weak. No muscles. No defining physical features (aside from the hair that is) and no visible scars or battle marks to signify any experience in combat whatsoever.

_'What is the Ministry thinking?! This kid is not suited for this mission! He'll get eaten alive The Principal just notified us today of his arrival, but shouldn't they have known he was coming, dammit.'_

"I'm not your sensei, not yet at least so there's no need for formalities. You must be the transfer; Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?" He asked.

"H-Hai." Sawada-san stuttered. Karasuma took another moment to glance over him before sighing. _'I've got my work cut out for me…'_

"My name is Karasuma Tadaomi, follow me. I'll show you to your class." Leaving the door open he turned and made his way down the hall to the Class 3-E door, all the while thinking of possible ways to toughen the new kid up once he took his position as PE teacher in a few days. Finally he stopped and looked to see that Sawada had managed to keep up. "This will be your classroom. The octopus should have started homeroom at this point so you'll have plenty of time for an introduction." He then reached out to open the door, ready for this interaction to be over with for the time being.

"Don't open it!" In a second there was a strong grip on his wrist holding him in place. A startled cry forced its way from his throat as the boy held him firm. Not even a minute later a flurry of gunfire sounded from the other side of the wall signalling the students had started an assassination attempt. "Damn, get down!"

One minute Karasuma was on his feet the next he found himself with his back to the wall and his head spinning, sitting on the ground. He must have hit his head on the wall. _'What the hell was that?' _He thought. Once the vertigo faded and he no longer felt discombobulated he cast a glance at the transfer beside him. _'This kid is strong. And fast! How did he realize the gunfire was coming before I did?' _The boy was tense, but not abnormally so. No, his legs were positioned perfectly to move in whatever direction was required, and his fists were clenched in a relaxed tension that was familiar for men conditioned for battle. His face was toward the door and away from Karasuma's line of sight but he could have sworn that the child was calculating his next action. _'Sawada Tsunayoshi, just who are you?'_

Slowly the gunfire slowed to a stop. A few more pops and then it was over, aside from the sound of… rolling? Were those BBs? Why would someone be shooting BBs in a middle school classroom? Just what was Reborn up to?

"Sawada-san, I think it's over. If you would mind letting go…"

"Huh?" Tsuna turned. Sure enough there was Karasuma sitting behind him, his wrist still gripped tightly in his own. "HIIIEE! S-Sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Quickly Tsuna released the older man, stood and stepped back laughing nervously all the while. _'I must have really freaked him out there for a second. This'll be awkward to explain…' _He thought, depressedly.

Karasuma simply stood from the ground and readjusted his suit: Tsuna noted happily that it had avoided getting damaged in the commotion. "That was a quick reaction. You've got some mad skills, Sawada. Just where did you learn to move like that?"

Now _that_ was not what he was expecting. Shouting, confusion, anger maybe. But praise and calm calculation. No way. "U-Uh, I have a good tutor. He knows some martial arts stuff and thought I should know a bit." _'More like he shot at me and blew me up until I could move fast enough for his liking. Reborn seriously has a sadistic streak…'_

The taller man nodded, eyes distant as if thinking. "You've got a good tutor. I'd love to meet him someday." He said.

"S-Sure, maybe someday." _'You really REALLY don't.'_

"Well, I do believe that your classmates are finished so let's get you settled." Finally Karasuma opened the door revealing a filled classroom. Kids were sitting in all the available desks aside from one and each of them wore a dejected look like they'd failed in something major. Tsuna didn't focus on that for long though considering there were three things he was preoccupied gaping at.

The blackboard was dented in several places and the desk had a clear plastic bag filled with pink BBs sitting atop it. The students also had firearms ranging from pistols to sniper rifles situated under their seats as if they were completely normal, which was rather disturbing. Both of these facts explained the sudden inexplicable gunfire, but the thing that confused him even more was the fact that at the front of the room was a giant, yellow… octopus alien in a professor uniform. _'WHAT THE HECK!? REBORN, WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN ME INTO?!'_

The octopus thing turned to face him as soon as the door clicked open. His face was a strange sight with a wide, toothy grin plastered to it and eyes so small Tsuna barely saw them from this far away, but he didn't seem frightening. Just… weird. Like… really weird. "Ah, you must be our new addition. Nice to meet you my boy! Come in, come in, introduce yourself to the class. Thank you Karasuma for bringing him here, but if you wouldn't mind I have a class to teach."

_'That thing is a teacher!' _Tsuna screamed to himself as he silently walked forward and wrote his name on the board. When he turned back the door was closed and Karasuma was gone. 'At least he didn't ask too many questions…' "O-Ohaiyo, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'll be transferring into E-Class today. I-I look forward to learning with you all." He said giving them a nervous smile and a small bow.

Everyone in the room found themselves unconsciously smiling back at the small brunette. His smile was contagious and so innocent that not even Terasaka could resist his charm- though he and his friends were some of the only ones to resist actually expressing it outwardly. Some of the girls even blushed. _'Kawaii!'_

"Thank you very much for your introduction, Sawada-san. Now do you have any questions before we begin class?" The octopus asked. Tsuna nervously glanced at the teacher with a look on his face that should have said everything he was thinking.

"U-Uh, ano, actually yes, sir. Um, what is going on?"

A moment of silence passed. Tsuna felt the heat of every eye in the room training on him as he shared a nervous look with his new teacher (?). Was he missing something?

The yellow thing looked down at him before speaking. "Ahem, I'm sorry Sawada-san, but I must ask did you get briefed before being admitted to this class?" He- Tsuna had a strange feeling it was a 'he'- asked.

"Uh, briefed? I'm sorry, sir, but I have no clue what's going on." Tsuna explained scratching the back of his head, hoping this awkward conversation would end and he could disappear into the group of new kids.

Another moment of silence.

"NANI!" Everyone- including the teacher- but the transfer shouted, looks of astonishment crossing their faces. Some even stood from their seats in surprise as their sensei's face turned BLUE and began sweating profusely.

Tsuna flinched back in surprise as he paled a couple shades in fear. _'Yes, I'm definitely missing something. Someone help me!'_

* * *

**And there you have it! Our little Tuna fish is officially a part of the E-Class! I hope you guys liked the length. It'll definitely be shorter than the next chapter which I will admit has been very fun to write. That chapter should be up next Wednesday hopefully, and if not it'll be the 27th (hehe... that was absolutely unintentional). Again I'm sorry if Tsuna was a little OOC with the swearing but I know that he curses every once in a while when he's in HDWM so I thought it fit. **

**Review and let me know what you think or any questions you have, because more reviews=more updates. I love hearing what you guys have to say and I know that it'll help my writing one way or the other. Please just remember to keep it classy!**

**Till next time**

**-miniotakuchan**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another update, just like I promised! I've been getting such supportive comments from you guys and I am so thankful! You guys are officially the best.**

**I wanted to let you all know that I have officially set up my account profile so if you are curious about my rules and... well, me I recommend you check it out. I included some things that will likely occur in the future with this story. Specifically in the romance department. Just letting y'all know!**

**That's all... ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or AssClass. These glorious stories belong to the wonderfulness that is Akira Amano and Yusei Matsui. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Explanations and Assassination Time**

So to say the young Don-to-be was confused was an understatement. Sure he knew that what he was seeing was not normal. Not even for his friend group, and they were as strange as you could get in normal circumstances. Now though he was thinking this class took the prize and he had no idea how to feel about it.

At the moment he was terrified as the students around him gave him looks like he was insane. Though he couldn't write off the possibility seeing as he's the Vongola Decimo; the boss to be of the largest Mafia Family in the world and he was also seeing a once yellow now blue faced octopus monster.

Yes. This was his life now.

"I'm sorry, but could someone please explain what's going on?" He asked/whimpered.

All eyes instantly diverted from him (luckily) to the monster beside him. Almost as quickly as it had changed before his face returned to its normal yellow and its creepy smile. "S-Sorry about that. Absolutely, Sawada-san just give me a moment."

One second, he was there, the next the yellow faced monster was gone leaving a gaping Tsunayoshi in his wake. With his disappearance came an abnormally strong gust of wind and a loud crashing sound that was unmistakably the sound of something breaking the sound barrier. Awkwardly, Tsuna turned to face his new classmates, who were still staring at him but all of whom were back in their seats. "U-Uh, is that normal?"

"Yeah, ya friggin' idiot. How could you get in this class without knowing about the octopus?" A voice called out to him from the back. A punk looking kid sat in a seat closest to the back, his two-toned hair and disheveled uniform proving his delinquent status in the class.

"Leave the him alone, Terasaka." Another boy shouted. This time it was a boy with amber eyes and dark hair sitting close to the front. The boy turned back to the front and flashed Tsuna a relaxed smile. "Sorry about him, he can be a bit… harsh sometimes. Names Isogai Yuuma, nice to meet you Sawada-san!"

"Nice to meet you too Isogai-san, sorry about all the trouble."

"No worries. Sensei can be a little much." Isogai laughed. A few other students around the room chuckled in response. Suddenly though amber eyes met brown and Tsuna felt a change in the charming boy's personality. Minute as it was he could still easily sense it. "So you really just found out about him? That's a bit surprising."

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna cursed himself for stuttering. He was going to be a boss for Pete's sake! If Reborn heard him… he really didn't want to think about that. "Jii-san and my tutor just enrolled me in this class yesterday. I didn't exactly have time to ask questions."

"Wait," This time it was a blue haired… boy his intuition told him, who spoke up. "Even so how did you get into this class? Shouldn't you be on main campus then?"

"U-Uh, well, Jii-san's letter told me to come here so I thought this was my class. This is Class 3-E, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup! Welcome to the End Class! Nakamura Rio, it's a pleasure!" A blonde-haired girl, Nakamura-san as he now knew, stated with a playful wink forcing a light blush to his cheeks. Then her words hit him.

"E-End Class?"

And of course Fate HAD to pick that moment to call in Karasuma and their teacher. The dark-haired human man was giving him a strange look this time. One far different than the ones previous, not even like the one he got when Tsuna had pushed him to the ground. "I hear you don't know what this class is for. Is that true?"

"H-Hai, Karasuma-san. I'm not exactly sure what's going on. My tutor and Jii-san just enrolled me without answering my questions yesterday."

Karasuma's eyes glinted with some unknown emotion before he released a long sigh. "Alright, I guess I'll keep it short and sweet. You remember how the moon was vaporized correct?"

Tsuna was very confused at this point. "Hai, who wouldn't?"

"Right. I'm with the Ministry of Defense" _'Crap! Government officer!'_ "and this guy," Karasuma motioned to the monster behind him. "Is the one who did it and he plans to do the same to Earth this upcoming March. You and your classmates have been asked by the government of Japan as well as the rest of the world to eliminate him before then. The reward for doing so is 10 billion yen."

Tsuna's jaw dropped. 10 BILLION yen! That was more than he would make in his lifetime had he not taken the role of Decimo! Even so that's still a lot of money. In the distance he could hear several of his classmates laughing at his expense, but not in the way he had been laughed at before. No this was… kinder, like they understood. They probably did for all he knew.

"Normally you would have been briefed before you came to class but somehow you must have slipped through the cracks. Not sure how that happened though." The man asked himself.

Tsuna just chuckled, eye twitching in barely concealed annoyance. "Yeah, no. I know how. That tutor of mine _loves _these kinds of surprises. He probably told your superiors that he would brief me when he had no intention whatsoever of actually telling me anything." Then it hit him. He hadn't been asked to do this by Reborn. No. It was… _'Jiji-san knew and didn't tell me!' _That hurt far more than any bullet his Tutor from Hell could ever hit him with.

"Just what kind of tutor do you have, Sawada-san?" The bluenette asked.

"Hehe," Tsuna just averted his eyes to the window again. Something told him that Reborn was waiting in the forest, watching and laughing at him right about now. "You really don't wanna know."

"Well then," Now it was the monster's turn to speak as he stepped (slithered? He had no idea anymore) in front of Karasuma green stripes appearing across his face. "Now that that's out of the way, how about you take a seat Sawada-san. Homeroom ended quite a long time ago and I do believe it's time for first period. Good luck on your assassination plots and don't be afraid to ask your classmates for a bit of advice. I look forward to seeing what you come up with."

That caught him off guard. He was actually encouraging his assassin? Or would he be a hitman since he was in a Family? * Well either way the support from his target was strange, something told him though it was genuine and not just a psychological attack method. "T-Thanks, Sensei. And just Tsuna is okay."

"Alright, Tsuna-kun. Your seat is in the back." And with that his first day in the Assassination Classroom began.

* * *

"Okay! Here's a puzzler for you! Isogai, which one of these four tentacles is the odd man out?" With that their teacher produced four different tentacles, all of different colors and pointed to separate questions on the board.

"U-Um, the blue one?" Isogai claimed nervously.

Suddenly the creature's face turned red with a large circle. "Excellent! The boy who _is_ standing implies 'who' as a relative pronoun! A relative pronoun is…"

So far everything was fairly normal, or as much so as you can get with a strange tentacle alien thing teaching a room of third year middle schoolers. They'd gone through first, second, and third periods rather easily and were finally coming to the end of fourth. This thing was actually a very good teacher and for once Tsuna actually felt like some of what he was saying was sinking in. Then again anything should stick when you've been forced to learn to speak, read, and write fluent Italian while being bombed every time you got an answer wrong. The only reason he'd still been failing at Namimori was the incessant bullying he had to endure. Even with is Guardians around people still found time to pick on him, not excluding their teacher of course.

It was when his head was down that the shot rang out. Instinctually Tsuna tensed and reached for his hyper dying will pills which were still in his bag. Yet when he looked all he saw was Nakamura pointing her pistol directly at their teacher who held her BB between a pair of chalk sticks. _'How the hell is he so fast?!'_

"Nakamura! What have I told you, no discharging weapons in the classroom!"

The blonde just smiled nervously as she lowered her gun. "I know…"

"Back of the room young lady and think about what you've done." He shouted.

Tsuna couldn't help but gape a little bit as she started walking to the desk beside his own. _'He's actually serious. He's genuinely trying to teach us even as he plans to destroy the world. What kind of person is this guy?'_

"So, Tsuna-kun..."

"Huh?!" An uncontrollable blush rose to the brunette's cheeks as he turned to see Nakamura lounging in her temporary seat beside him, smirking.

"Ha, you're so fun to tease!" She laughed. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out during lunch break?"

"O-Oh, um, y-yeah sure." He stuttered, mentally scolding himself for what felt like the fiftieth time that day.

The blonde girl's eyes seemed to shine in with mischievous light that set Tsuna on edge. A chill ran up his spine as he thickly gulped. _'What did I just get myself into…' _Suddenly the chime of the school bells echoed through the room signalling the end of the period.

"Alright, lunch time everyone! I'll be popping over to China for some tofu, if anyone is feeling especially trigger happy don't hesitate to call!" And with that the yellow being disappeared in another gush of wind and pop of the so-called sound barrier. A thing that was not meant to be easily broken mind you.

In almost as much time as it took their teacher to disappear all eyes turned to him; some welcoming, some curious, and in a certain individual's case accusatory. It took all of a second for Tsuna to redirect his gaze back to his desk top, nerves finally getting the best of him without the welcome distraction of their education. Chatter started, and a few people started milling about as a few individuals came and crowded his desk.

"Sorry about earlier, Tsuna-san. Guess we all just got a bit excited, we don't often get transfers." The blue haired boy from earlier laughed as he took a seat at the desk in front of him. "Shiota Nagisa, it's really nice to meet you."

Tsuna took a minute to make eye contact with the boy- Nagisa, isn't that a girl name? The blue of the kid's eyes was soft but held a sort of sharpness that Tsuna had only ever seen in a few of his friends during their more difficult battles. The kind of look that told him they weren't just paying attention to the conversation but also reading every single thing about you. Normally he would have been uncomfortable, but he didn't feel threatened whatsoever. In fact he was completely at ease. "Nice to meet you Shiota-san."

"Just Nagisa's okay."

"Alright... Nagisa."

"Hey, don't hog the new kid, Nagisa." Another boy laughed, elbowing Nagisa playfully before leaning on one of the nearby desks. His hair was a shade of black that every once in a while shone navy when the light hit it just right, and if he really looked Tsuna could have sworn his eyes were the same as Yamamoto's: kind and compassionate if a little naive. If he hadn't known better he probably would have assumed the two were brothers. "Sugino Tomohito, just call me Sugino. That's what everyone calls me."

"Why not use your first name?" Tsuna asked. Sugino just smiled and shrugged.

"Eh, just easier this way. But enough about us, come on! Give us the scoop!"

"Um, well, there's not much to say." Tsuna said. "I'm just a normal kid from Namimori, a couple hours north of here. And I live with my mom and… siblings. That's pretty much it." _'No its not but I can't exactly say "I'm also the boss-to-be of the Vongola Famiglia, the biggest mafia family in the world".'_

"Yeah, that's cool and all but tell us about you!" The green haired girl practically cheered. "What's your favorite food, what do you like, hobbies, what got you into the End Class?"

"You guys said that earlier too. What does that mean?"

The group shared some nervous glances before all eyes converged on Nagisa. The shorter boy sighed and turned to Tsuna. "You saw the other campus, right? The one at the base of the mountain?" He asked. Tsuna nodded. "Well, that's the campus for all the kids who actually do well in school. This place is where you get shipped off to if you're subpar. In other words; it's the end hence "End Class"."

"Oh." Tsuna gasped. Then he thought about it for a second before laughing shyly. "Well then I guess this is exactly where I need to be huh, seeing as I've never passed a test in my life. I don't think I've gotten above a twenty on an assignment in the past two years."

'_Holy crap! He's even worse than us!' _The other's thought in total shock.

Nagisa in particular recovered from this bomb quickly giving the boy in front of him a quick, almost unnoticeable once over. He wasn't anything really special except he noticed a single chain hidden almost completely underneath the collar of his uniform. "If you don't mind my asking, Tsuna-san, what's that?"

Tsuna glanced down to see what his new friend was pointing at. The chain that was holding his Sky Rings. "U-Um, it's just a gift from a friend. Nothing all that special." He explained, quickly tucking the remainder of the chain under his shirt.

Nagisa's eyes narrowed just a fraction at the action before brushing it off.

"Hey, Nagisa." The bluenette turned his head just enough to see a smirking Terasaka, Muramatsu and Yoshida just a few inches from him. "We need to talk."

"H-Hai." Nagisa turned back to Tsuna who was giving Terasaka a strange look. "Sorry Tsuna-san. Let's talk later, okay?" And with that he left with the trio.

'_Something's really wrong with this picture.'_ He didn't exactly get much more time to think about it before the green haired girl took Nagisa's seat. "Tsuna-kun~ You never answered my questions!"

"A-Ah, yeah, sorry about that I guess I got distracted." He stammered at her sudden closeness, blushing AGAIN. "U-Uh, I guess in order I like my mom's homemade hamburgers. I'm actually learning to make them, nowhere near as good as she is yet though. I don't exactly have a whole lot of things I like but I guess alone time at home is nice and I don't really have any hobbies aside from chasing down my little brother Lambo and… martial arts I guess. I haven't really had formal training, but my tutor taught me a little bit." It was true. After seeing just how pathetic he was outside of Hyper Dying Will Mode Reborn had spent an entire month just drilling him long enough to actually hold his own against Ryohei… Not that he'd ever win but hey it was something right?

"WHAAAA!"

Tsuna jumped at the sudden noise not just from the people around him but also the other students nearby. "Uh, did I say something wrong?"

"You know martial arts! That's so cool, man! You really need to teach me some moves!" A blonde boy exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yeah, like seriously, I never would have pegged you for a fighter." Sugino laughed. "Hey, wanna stay after later to teach some of us a bit? It would be great to see what you can do."

This class was already better than Namimori. So what if they were supposed to be the bottom of the heap, so was he! Honestly, in the past few hours of being in this class he'd felt more at home than he'd ever been in his real one.

'_Only thing that could make it better was if I could actually get an A in a class for once.'_

By the time lunch ended Tsuna had a group of guys together who wanted to hang out in the school yard after school to train a bit: Sugino obviously as well as the blonde-haired boy (Maehara he later learned), as well as Kimura, Isogai, Mimura and Chiba. He didn't know exactly what he was going to teach them, but he had time. Though he did wonder if talking to basically everyone in the class was worth not getting to eat any of his mom's lunch (nah, it definitely was worth it).

Immediately after lunch though something changed. Terasaka and his pals came back in from the school yard and if their smug expressions were anything to go by they'd gotten what they had wanted from Nagisa. _'I hope he's okay…'_ Luckily, not even a second after he'd thought this the boy in question entered the room behind one familiar octopus (and was he carrying a missile?! What the hell! Should that even be in the building?!). Tsuna tried to get Nagisa's attention but the kid was way too deep in his own little world to notice.

"All right then everyone, this afternoon I'd like you to compose a short poem to go along with our theme. The final line should be "was tentacles all along"."

"Huh?" The entire class, including a very confused Tsuna muttered.

"Excuse me sir, but "was tentacles all along"? Seriously?" Isogai asked.

'_That's what I'm thinking. What is up with this guy… Wait does he have a name? I've just been calling him "octopus" or "teacher", but I never asked him for his name.'_ Realizing that the class had now quieted down Tsuna along with Kayano raised their still was trying to shake off the headache from when the green haired girl told him her name. His HI had practically screamed 'LIE' in his ear the entirety of lunch period.

"I apologize, Kayano, but I do believe I'm going to give our new student an opportunity." Their teacher said. Kayano slowly lowered her hand and nodded. Clearly, she didn't want to be glossed over. "Now what is it you have to say Tsuna-kun, is it a question on the assignment?"

"U-Uh, no sir. Actually I was wondering, what's your name? I didn't actually catch it earlier."

Kayano jumped from her seat and looked at him. "Mind reader! That's exactly what I was gonna ask?!" She shouted.

"Now that you mention it I don't think he ever told us." Sugino stated to Okano beside him.

"If you could please sit down, Kayano. Well, Tsuna-kun, I don't exactly have a name you just give to people. How about you think of one for me! But your studies come first, okay."

"U-Uh, sure."

"Meanwhile, I'll take a break." Their teacher quietly leaned up against the board and Tsuna wasn't that surprised to see that his face turned light pink.

'_He's not a bad teacher but honestly, he comes up with the weirdest things. And is it really a good idea to have _middle schoolers _pick your name for you? That's asking for a disaster.'_

Suddenly a chill ran up Tsuna's spine making him stiffen.

"Hey, new kid, you alright?" Terasaka asked from the desk beside him, but Tsuna was too busy trying to figure out what his intuition was trying to tell him.

'_Look up.'_ And he did. The first thing he saw was Nagisa walking up to their teacher who was now wide awake and watching him come closer.

"Ah, it seems the muse favors Nagisa today." It didn't make sense. He couldn't see anything from this angle sure but what could possibly be so wrong with Nagisa? A low chuckle caught his attention. Tsuna looked, it was Terasaka and he was smirking as he watched Nagisa approach their teacher.

With his hand on a detonator under the desk.

'_Dammit, it's a suicide bombing!'_ "Nagisa!"

He was too late. Tsuna watched as Nagisa stuck out with a blade so fast that a normal person likely would have had a hard time dodging. The octopus didn't seem too put off though until the bluenette jumped on him only for a loud explosion to follow with a couple hundred BBs as shrapnel. Cries of alarm came from the kids closest to the front as most of them tried to duck out of the way. Only Tsuna remained standing with only an arm up to protect his eyes.

Once the smoke cleared neither their teacher nor Nagisa were in sight. Anger boiled inside him as he whirled on Terasaka as the punk cheered. In seconds the brunette had him pinned to the wall.

"The hell was that, Terasaka. Just what the hell did you give Nagisa!"

Terasaka chuckled. "Just a toy grenade. Heh, I beefed it up with a couple scoops of gunpowder, so it'd shoot three hundred anti-sensei BBs at crazy high speeds. If that didn't take him out I don't know what will."

"You… bastard."

The entire room froze. They'd spent the entire lunch break getting to know Sawada Tsunayoshi. He'd seemed like a kind and innocent kid, and while he was a bit shy it was obvious that he was good with people. The only possible thing that showed them he wasn't perfect was how horrible his grades were and his absolutely ridiculous clumsiness (Kayano had dropped her chopstick on the ground and he'd tried to get it for her only to smack his head on his desk… then fall out of his chair… and hit his head again).

Now that kid was nowhere to be seen. Instead he was holding a guy two times his size off the ground by his shirt collar. Not just that but his face was twisted into one of pure rage they never even assumed the boy was capable of, and those closest could have sworn that his eyes flashed orange for just a second.

Terasaka gripped the boy's fist and pulled but it didn't budge. _'Damn, this brat is strong.'_

"He's your classmate, and you sent him into an assassination knowing full well that he was likely going to get hurt or worse. I thought that I was wrong for once, but no. You're just a jerk who thinks only for himself without any regard to others." Tsuna growled. His voice low.

"H-Hey, it's all good. I'll pay for his hospital bills and he'll be good as new."

"Yeah, if you call permanent scarring good as new." Kataoka muttered. At this point Kaede and Sugino had run up to check on Nagisa.

"W-What the… What is that?" Sugino asked as he stared at something on the ground. Tsuna looked away from Terasaka when he heard the sound of a familiar voice. "Nagisa! He's okay, guys! This weird… husk thing is on him."

'_Nagisa?' _Tsuna thought looking in the boy's direction.

"As it turns out I shed my skin once a month. I wrapped it around you classmate to protect him from the blast. I guess you can call it my once monthly ace-in-the-hole." Tsuna looked for the source of the sound, and sure enough there on the ceiling was their sensei. Only this time his face was far more vicious than it ever had been before. Red predatory eyes looked down on them, his face… pitch black. "Tsunayoshi. Set him down."

"Hai." Unceremoniously Tsuna released Terasaka allowing him to drop to the ground.

"Terasaka. Yoshida. Muramatsu. This was your doing wasn't it."

Terasaka slid to the ground. "N-No way! This was all Nagisa's idea!" He stammered.

Now Tsuna wasn't really paying attention to the conversation anymore. Instead he was distracted by something else that was rather odd about their teacher. The creature was emitting a ridiculous amount of KI. So much so that even he with his training from one spartan Tutor was feeling a bit uncomfortable. For the third time that day he disappeared through the window only to appear again a few seconds later allowing a large amount of name plates to fall to the floor, loudly.

"Hey, that's the nameplate off my house!" Yoshida all but screamed.

"Same here!" A couple other kids started realizing. All of their names were present though strangely, Tsuna's wasn't. No one noticed that however as the fear of having this monster know where they live was a bit overwhelming. Tsuna sighed in relief and kept quiet.

"My agreement with the government says that I can't hurt any of you but- if you pull another irresponsible stunt like that again- nothing's stopping me from involving someone else. Friends, family, the entire world aside from you if I felt like it." He growled allowing smoke/mist to billow from his now open mouth. He was genuinely frightening.

"G-Go on threaten us! I ain't afraid of no squid! Where do you get off blowing up the moon? We got rights you know! Call us irresponsible we're just defending ourselves!" Terasaka shouted, Tsuna had to hold back a smile when he noticed that the larger boy was trembling. When he realized this he mentally facepalmed.

'_Reborn's rubbing off on me. This is not good.'_ Tsuna watched as their teacher's face flashed to his harmless 'correct' face. _'How many faces does this guy have? Yellow is normal, blue is worried, green is cocky I guess, and black for pissed. And he can most fast enough to break the sound barrier! He could give even the Arcobaleno a run for their money, how can a class of middle schoolers actually kill him?'_

"Of course. I know that! I'm not calling you irresponsible for trying to kill me. No no no. As a matter of fact, Nagisa-kun gets full marks for technique. His composure was simply outstanding." One tentacle went and pat the head of one individual hidden from Tsuna behind the desks. A small smile crossed the brunette's face. Nagisa was just fine. Slowly his rage began to fade away and he stepped a bit further from Terasaka. "However, none of you cared if he was injured, not even Nagisa himself it seems. Student's with that attitude are not fit to assassinate anyone." His face turned purple with a familiar purple X across the entire thing before fading back to yellow. "You need to believe yourself worthy of your target, that means taking pride in what your do! In yourselves, and each other. All of you are more than the sum of your parts."

Tsuna smiled wider. For the first time he felt like he belonged. Sure Reborn and the others cared for him, but had he not been related to the Primo they likely wouldn't have cared what happened to him. This teacher, unlike all of his others, cared for him first and foremost as Sawada Tsunayoshi not Vongola Decimo. That wasn't likely to change even if he learned of his identity. It was… reassuring.

Their teacher looked back to Nagisa who at this point had stood up from his landing spot. "Here's a puzzler for you, Nagisa. Given that I have no intention of being killed, though I have every intention of enjoying our time together before blowing up the Earth, what exactly are you going to do about it?"

The bluenette gasped, then something changed making Tsuna stiffen. For a single moment he could have sworn that a small amount of killer intent slipped from the boy. It wouldn't have registered to him a year ago, not even after he'd started training with Reborn, but it was enough that it made Tsuna stiffen. Blue eyes turned cold as they gazed at the smiling octopus in front of them and a smile- normally seen as innocent- curved his lips. "I think you'll see I can do plenty, sir. Just you wait and see."

Green stripes appeared. "Kufufu, that's the spirit. No one leaves until I am vanquished!"

Tsuna couldn't help but scoff as the rest of the class quite loudly voiced their annoyance at this new predicament (not that he wasn't but hey, he at least had a chance with his sky flames. A weapon this thing had no clue about.). Taking his seat he watched as Nagisa approached his own seat. For a moment their eyes met allowing a silent message to pass between them: they shared an objective now, but more than that there was trust. Nagisa gave him a grateful smile and sat down.

"How do you say 'unkillable' in Japanese?" Kayano asked from the front.

A nervous laugh bubbled up in Tsuna's throat as he thought about it. _'I'm a third-year middle schooler and I still have to think about that… I'M GONNA DIE HERE!'_

"Korosen...ai?" The girl muttered. "Korosen...sei! Ah, Koro-sensei!"

"Koro-sensei?" Nagisa asked. The octopus twitched at the new name. "Huh, that feels right…"

Tsuna smiled again as he fiddled with the plastic knife under the desk.

Yeah. This was going to be an interesting year.

One way or the other.

* * *

***- Okay, so I didn't want to be wrong about this so I made sure I was correct. The difference between hitmen and assassins is so slim that hitmen are actually classified as a subclass of assassin. However, the historical difference as seen in many American and Italian undergrounds is that hitmen tend to be affiliated with gangs/mafia/organizations of some kind getting their income solely from that resource. Assassins are practically black-market mercenaries. You're the highest bidder, you get the asset. That is going to be the difference I use for this story so just a heads up!**

**Next update will be next week which I cannot stop laughing about. IT'S THE 27TH! I can't stop laughing at fate and its sense of humor. See ya on the flip side!**


End file.
